Jealous Kyungsoo
by onefinecookies
Summary: Kyungsoo sebal karena setiap orang memandang Kris penuh cinta dan memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. KRISOO


**Jealous Kyungso**

Length : 645 words | Genre : Bromance, Fluff | Rated : T+ | Pair : KriSoo | Disclaimer : I just own the character and the plot

"Kenapa bibirmu mengerucut begitu?"

Kyungsoo berlalu menghiraukan pertanyaan Kris padanya. Ia sebal. Benar-benar sebal hingga ingin mati rasanya. Sudah tadi disekolah ia dihukum menulis esai 5 lembar karena datang terlambat. Tersungkur saat pengambilan nilai lari jarak pendek di jam olahraga. Menghilangkan pulpen kesayangan Baekhyun, ia jadi diomeli terus-terusan sampai pulang sekolah tadi. Dan bahkan saat ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih tercintanya, orang-orang sialan itu menganggunya.

Ia sedang ada di mall dengan Kris. Kekasihnya yang bule China-Canada ketua tim basket sekolah. Tampan tinggi rupawan bak model majalah terkenal. Dan sialnya ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana dengan kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak terasa pahit itu.

Sejak di lobby, orang-orang terus memandang kearah mereka. Masih mending bila orang-orang itu memandang kagum atau gemas kearah mereka, ada sih yang begitu. Tapi dua per tiga dari mereka itu memandang tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Awalnya memandang penuh cinta ke Kris, lalu langsung berubah setajam silet melihat Kyungsoo berjalan disampingnya.

Lebih sialnya lagi, tadi ia sempat mendengar percakapan dua orang penjaga toko yang membicarakan mereka saat Kris membayar sepatu basketnya di kasir.

 _'_ _Lihat, lihat! Namja itu tampan sekali seperti bintang Hollywood!'_

 _'_ _Woah daebak!'_

 _'_ _Tapi yang disampinya itu, adiknya ya?'_

 _"_ _Bukan, hobbit itu sepertinya namjachingunya. Kenapa namja setampan dia mau ya dengan namja gendut bertubuh pendek seperti itu?'_

Penjaga toko sialan! Kyungsoo masih lebih tinggi dari Hobbit tahu! Ia juga tidak begitu gendutnya! Ini proposional, okay?!

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat sambil mengerutu. Menghiraukan Kris yang memanggilnya sejak tadi. Ia lebih memilih nonton film saja sambil makan ia sedang sibuk memilih film, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Sepasang lengan yang begitu dikenalnya melingkari pinggangnya. Ia melepaskannya secara paksa. Setelahnya Kris melingkarkan lengannya semakin erat. Terus begitu hingga Kyungsoo sebal dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Kris.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, huh?!" Kyungsoo itu lucu sekali kalau sedang kesal sungguh. Nadanya memang terdengar kasar, tapi wajahnya memberengut lucu.

Senyum samar tercetak dibibir Kris. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengecup ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

"YAA!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kris dan membalikkan badannya. Ia langsung memilih kursi tanpa sadar akan kejanggalan yang terjadi. Begitu Kyungsoo memilih Kursi deret N di tengah, secepat kilat Kris memilih kursi disamping Kyungsoo dan menekan tombol OK. Tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya tajam ia memasukkan uangnya. Dan saat memandang ke layar, Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa Kris tadi menglabuinya dan memilih film Women In Black.

"Ya! Kenapa Women In Black?! Itukan horror?!" Protesnya pada Kris.

Kris menarik Kyungsoo menuju theater mereka, menjauhi orang-orang yang sejak tadi memandangi mereka.

Saat sampai di bangku mereka. Kris menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya saat namja manis itu hendak duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Kyungsoo memberontak namun ia tetap tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Kris.  
"Aku marah padamu naga bodoh!" Teriak Kyungsoo sebal.

Air mata mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Ia terisak pelan. Orang-orang didalam theater memandangi mereka. Kris yang merasa bersalahpun membuat Kyungsoo duduk menghadapnya dan memeluknya erat. Tangan besarnya bergerak mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo. Ia masih merasakan air mata Kyungsoo merembes di bajunya tapi ia sudah tidak terisak.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mata bulatnya yang sembab menatap Kris sebal. Kris tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecupi setiap bagian wajah Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Maafkan aku oke? Aku hanya milikmu. Kau tahu itu kan, baby soo?"

Wajahnya Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. _'Milikku?'_. Kris menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo lalu menangkupnya.

"Jadi jangan hiraukan mereka. Aku juga sering merasa begitu tahu. Resiko punya pacar imut dan lucu, dan tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia itu seksi."

Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"Tapi mereka mengataiku Hobbit Kris." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Hey itu kenyataan bukan?"

"Kerisseeeuu!"

Kris tertawa. Lalu mencium bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Dan baru melepaskannya setelah beberapa lumatan.

"Don't bother what they say about you. I love just the way you are. I hurts when you hurts. Your smile is everything for me. I'll do anything as long as I can see that beautiful smile on your face. Kay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Maaf permisi, dilarang bermesraan di theater."

Petugas sialan!


End file.
